


Rockstar

by dracodormit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy in Leather Jacket, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Rockstar AU, Rockstar Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracodormit/pseuds/dracodormit
Summary: Prompt: You know what the world is in need of? An AU in which Draco is a rockstar. Can be post war, can be muggle au, whatever. Headcanons? Drabble? I don’t even care but this is one of my all time favorite tropes





	Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staganddragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staganddragon/gifts).



> This short fanfic is dedicated to @staganddragon whose birthday is today!

_  
_ **Rockstar**

The war has changed everything. Some died, some landed in Azkaban and those who were lucky enough to have Harry Potter defend them in court were free to live their lives. Among the latter is also a blond man. But instead of continuing his life like others, especially his parents, expected him to do, Draco had disappeared into the Muggle’s world. No one really knows what has happened to him and everyone, even the man’s closest friends, have lost contact with him. For the first two years, his mother is worried sick and she tries everything to find her son. Unfortunately, luck isn’t on her side and the man’s mother has to give up on hope. And then a few years later, the Christmas and Birthday cards start to arrive. There is no return address and they are always signed by the blond man’s initials.

His mother cries from relief. The knowledge that her son is still alive somehow settles her worries, though she still tries to contact him. She isn’t successful with that either. While his parents worry, their slowly becomes successful in the Muggle world. He hasn’t forgotten about his mother, his father and everyone else who had some kind of impact on his life and who he became. He writes songs about them. He writes songs about the torture he endured during the war. There are songs about his teenage crushes, friends and enemies. And while he hasn’t explicitly mentioned any of those people in his songs, the Muggles somehow know.

To Muggles he is known as _The Dragon_ , because he isn’t completely comfortable with using his real name and with that he somehow still stays more private than he would if people knew his real name. The man lets his hair grow so long that they reach his lower back and he usually wears them loose or in a braid. He starts wearing tight, black jeans and a leather jacket with a dragon on its back. In ten years of living as a Muggle, he becomes somewhat of an icon for teenagers all over the world. He has also been an enigma for all his fans and even his manager. No one really knows his background, his real life-story. And people like that.

As an eleven-year-old boy, Teddy Lupin loves to listen to Muggle music. Growing up with his grandmother Andromeda and his godfather Harry, Teddy learns all about the Muggle culture. Just like his Muggle and wizard peers he is into rock and pop music and TV shows that aren’t all that educational. Teddy’s favourite musician is _The Dragon_. The songs remind him of Harry’s stories about the war and Teddy likes to imagine that _The Dragon_ is secretly a wizard. He also likes to bring that subject up at every meal he shares with Harry. But Harry just laughs and shakes his head, not believing Teddy. At the end of Teddy’s first year at Hogwarts, Harry gifts him two tickets to _The Dragon’s_ concert. Andromeda scolds Harry, thinking Teddy is a bit too young to go to a rock concert, but Harry manages to convince her to let him take Teddy to the concert.

So, they go. A green-haired Teddy, who is excitedly squirming in his seat as they take the tube to the place where the concert is held, and Harry Potter, an oblivious man who has no idea of the situation he is putting himself into.

“Teddy, please calm down,” Harry scolds his godson as they stand in line at the arena’s entrance. The crowd is overwhelming and Harry is secretly feeling pressured by the amount of people around him. He is also afraid of losing Teddy in this crowd because his godson cannot keep still and quiet. Slowly the line moves up and after about half an hour, they are in the arena, waiting for the concert to start. Teddy chatters about _The Dragon_ and his songs, sings the parts of some songs and all in all enjoys himself while Harry and his Auror senses are checking everything up, making sure that nothing seems too threatening.

Suddenly the lights deem and Harry flinches, not entirely expecting it. A man with very long hair steps on the stage. For a second everything is quiet. Harry looks around and notices how everyone is staring at the blond man, so he focuses back on him. The hair is really long, Harry thinks. And a familiar blond, he notes. The man suddenly starts singing and the crowd goes wild. Harry listens to the voice and an unusual tingling appears deep into Harry’s gut. His body pulses against the beat and Harry wants to open his mouth and sing along as most of the spectators do. It’s not the first time he is listening to this song. Teddy insists on playing it over and over again every time Harry is around. But the voice seems different now, more familiar. Harry tries to figure out why the man would seem familiar to him. He can’t recall seeing a photo of _The Dragon’s_ face and the man on the stage is skilfully hiding it even now.

Harry focuses on other parts of the man’s body and notes that his figure is tall (maybe an inch or two taller than Harry) and slender, that his hair reminds Harry of the hair he used to dream about all through his fifth and sixth year and that the tattoo on his left arm looks strangely like the Dark Mark. The song comes to an end and when the blond man speaks up, introducing himself, everything inside Harry melts.

It’s been more than a decade since Harry last heard that voice. It’s been years since Harry’s insides tingled at that sound. And yet, Harry recognises it immediately. A sudden need to sit down and process everything overcomes Harry and a spell of dizziness hits him. Narcissa Malfoy has long stopped coming to his Auror’s office, begging Harry to help her find Draco. Harry hasn’t really considered Draco being hidden in plain sight. But is makes sense, Harry admits. Great musicians usually have difficult pasts, and the rockstar in front of Harry hadn’t had it easy during his teenage years. Gasping for air, Harry snaps back into reality and looks down at his godson. The brilliant boy has been right all this time. _The Dragon_ really is a wizard.

Harry wants to hit something. Everything should’ve been clear to him years ago. Draco calls himself The Dragon now, he writes songs about the war and Voldemort. _‘Bloody hell, Draco is brilliant,’_ Harry thinks and grins.

Sighing, Draco rolls onto his back. Wincing a bit as his body tugs on his long hair, Draco recalls why he is thinking of cutting it. This past week has been absolutely maddening as Draco had four concerts in six days. Draco is exhausted and thrilled that it is finally Sunday. He shrugs of his leather jacket, removes his jeans and quickly braids his hair making a bun of his long braid. Yesterday’s concert was hell so he didn’t even manage to remove his clothes before falling asleep. Scratching the back of his neck, Draco stands up once again and heads towards the bathroom. He peels of the rest of the clothes and steps into the shower. Warm water hits his body and he nearly melts from the sensation. His tense muscles slowly relax and Draco closes his eyes, needing every bit of rest he can get.

The sound of the bell startles Draco and he nearly slips. Cursing under his breath, he quickly dries off and wraps the towel around his waist, not caring if whoever was at the door sees him like this. Besides, only his manager knows where his apartment is, Draco thinks. He pads across his apartment and opens the door, completely unaware of who is awaiting in front of them.

Sparkling green eyes and messy black hair meet Draco and a surprised gasp escapes the man in front of him. Startled to see his childhood rival standing so causally on his doorstep, Draco takes a step backwards.

“Draco,” Potter greets him and hearing his own name coming from the green-eyed man shocks him deeply. Draco hasn’t seen anyone from his past in years and now the man Draco seems to think the most about in the quiet hours of the night is in front of him, saying his name like it’s the most natural thing to do.

“Potter, what are you doing here?” Draco asks coldly.

Harry leans his head a bit to the left and looks at Draco with the most precise glance. He seems to be taking in every inch of Draco’s covered and mostly uncovered body, leaving Draco feeling all hot and over-exposed.

“I didn’t know you can sing.” Harry states, completely ignoring Draco’s question and lets himself in. He acts all confident while on the inside he is panicking. ‘ _Draco in a towel! Draco with long hair!’_ Thoughts like that are swirling in Harry’s mind and his heart is beating really fast. _‘Bloody hell, he is fit.’_ Harry thinks as his body flushes hot.

Playing dumb, Draco asks: “What are you talking about?”  
Harry bursts out laughing and Draco can’t help but admit that that’s just the most beautiful thing he encountered in years.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know.” Harry states and steps closer to Draco. They are only inches apart now and Harry can almost feel Draco’s breath. “You’re _The Dragon_ ,” Harry whispers and as Draco’s eyes widen, Harry skips backwards and then circles around the apartment.

“Nice place you’ve got here. I suppose you earn quite enough.”  
“Potter…” Draco almost growls and closes the doors.

“What?” Harry asks innocently. “Are wizards not good enough for a famous Rockstar? And what about your family, hmm? Did you know your mother keeps inviting me to Christmas parties, thinking I can fill up the void you left behind?” Harry’s voice steadily turns colder and Draco visibly gulps.

“You don’t know everything,” Draco replies as his voice shakes a little.  
“I know enough, Malfoy. I know why I’m nearly a part of the Malfoy family already. I know that the past is hard to leave behind and I also know that going Muggle is not the right way.” Harry’s voice is sounding deadly now. He’s grown to care for Narcissa and seeing Draco act like she does not matter enough, makes Harry furious.

Draco lowers his head and sighs. “I know it’s not the right way. But I succeeded, Potter. I have fans who love me and my music. If I stayed there… with my family… I wouldn’t have anyone.”

“You’re wrong,” Harry suddenly turns towards Draco and steps closer. He gently lifts Draco’s head by grasping his chin and looks into his silver eyes. “You have your mother.”

Draco scoffs, interrupting Harry and shrugging his hand off. “Yes, my mother. And everyone else still sees me as a Death Eater with no future.”

“I wasn’t finished,” Harry snaps. “God, you’re so infuriating, Malfoy.”

“Likewise,” Draco snarls back and distances himself from Harry.  
“As I was saying, Draco.” Harry continues, persistently stepping closer to Draco until he has him against the wall. “You have your mother. But you would also have me.”

Draco gasps and Harry’s nearness is almost too much for him. He wants to push Harry back and scream at him for saying such things. But he is trapped. Draco is trapped between the wall and the man who is a subject of so many songs he has not introduced to the public. Everyone sees him as an energetic and feisty rockstar but no one really knows the real him. Everything is just a façade that covers his true self. Draco is not denying that being a famous musician is amazing. He loves his job and he loves his audience. But when it comes to the green-eyed man, Draco’s walls crumble and he is truly himself.

The silence grows and just as Draco opens his mouth to say something back, Harry kisses him. It’s entirely unexpected and Draco yelps a little, but it is definitely not unwelcomed. He kisses back with teeth and tongue involved. It is everything and at the same time nothing like Draco expected his first kiss with Potter would be.

Pulling back after a while, Harry grins and leans on Draco. “Sing me a song, my rockstar."


End file.
